when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
First Preschool War
The First Preschool War (also known as the Great Preschool War) is a conflict between the United Preschool Nations (and its allies, the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribe, the Air Nation, Pokemonia, the Rebel Alliance, and many more from the Grand Alliance) and the combined forces of the Coalition of the Red Star (which consists of Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the Combine Empire, the Empire of Make Believe, Tamagotchistan, the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Galactic Empire, the Fire Nation, the Nazi Union and many more from the rest of the COTRS). It is during the USRAC War, and also, this is where the Octonauts first participated World War III, but this could be the first of the Preschool Wars. Leaders Grand Alliance Leaders United Preschool Nations Leaders *Ryder Mason (Barkingburg) Others *Ash Ketchum (Pokemonia) *Brock (Pokemonia) *Captain Barnacles (Octonauts) *Charmy the Bee (Mobius) *Dawn (Pokemonia) *Donald Trump (United States) *George S. Heartfelt (United States) *George Nelson (New Zealand) *George Winston (United Kingdom) *Goku (Saiyaland) *Henry Roosevelt (United States) *Indiana Jones (United States) *Isoroku Hiyami (South Japan) *Joseph Kingston (Australia) *Joseph Lincoln (Liberia) *Kevin M. McKnight (South Africa) *Knuckles the Echnida (Mobius) *Lucas (Pokemonia) *Max (Pokemonia) *May (Pokemonia) *Misty (Pokemonia) *Naruhito (South Japan) *Nate Washington (Canada) *Shinzo Abe (South Japan) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Mobius) *Sun Wukong (Fauwan) *Tails Prower (Mobius) *Winston Washington (United States) Coalition of the Red Star Leaders *Antonio Mussolini (North Italy) *Dr. Eggman (Eggman Empire) *Frieza (Galactic Frieza Army) *Hermann Fegelein (Nazi Union) *Kali and Eugene (North Korea) *Kim Jong-un (North Korea) *Zarbon (Galactic Frieza Army) History Foundation of the United Preschool Nations "Today, we, the Representatives of the people of all preschool worlds, lawfully convened in order to establish justice, provide for common defence, promote the general welfare, and insure the benefits of liberty, imploring the aid of the Sovereign Legislator of the Universe for the attainment of these ends, have voted, decreed, and sanctioned all of everythng in pride and prejudice." --Ryder Mason, reciting a proclaimation of the foundation of the United Preschool Nations, Proclaim Unity Aftermath Rintoo is saved by UPN general, John Yates from being executed by the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army when the Surgut Gulag was under attack by the United Preschool Nations Army. It is the destruction and downfall of violent, selfish, abusive and irreligious parents, or the Irreligious Parent Army, which is a terrorist group that is founded by the Army of the Republic of Vietnam, which is done by anti-Rubyist news that would trick them into hating Ruby Rose. Soon, Christianity, Judaism, Buddhism, Islam and other Earth religions spreaded throughout preschool show worlds, but that would sadly spark several minor religious wars too throughout these worlds. Luke Skywalker and Han Solo couldn't believe that Hermann Fegelein and Darth Vader had a meeting with each other about the COTRS needed to take back Inkwell Isle once more with all of its resources they would have. Soon the Hawk Scorpion King and his armies are sent back to Oblivion, then the preschool worlds have been liberated from Coalition of the Red Star control, but the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command would shift on taking over Inkwell Isle once agian, foreshadowing the Third Inkwell Isle War. After USRAC failed,Viet Cong established Viet Cong Preschool Front with Tay Son Nation enhance high defenses for defend Unified Soviet Red Assault Command. This war resulted in 19,345,288 UPN deaths, 109,114 Pokemon deaths, 12,234,179 civilian deaths, 4,000,000 wounded for the UPN, 1,000,000 wounded for Pokemons, 2,000,000 injured for Pokemons, and 2,324,089 for Pokemon trainers while 1,234,046 of the other Grand Alliance troops were injured, 19,254,277 of the other Grand Alliance soldiers were wounded, and 25,135,978 of the other Grand Alliance troops were dead. Also, 20,000,000 of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command troops were dead, 18,000,000 of the Nazi Union troops were dead, and 382,122,670 of the other Coalition of the Red Star troops were dead. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:USRAC War Events Category:World War III Events